


April Eighteenth [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Time for Rodney to have a birthday! Set somewhere in the middle of part five of SS.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 3





	April Eighteenth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [April Eighteenth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205196) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/April%20Eighteenth.m4b) (7.6 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/April%20Eighteenth.mp3) (12.7 MB)

Length: 14:58


End file.
